Right Kind of Wrong
by TDCSI
Summary: Just a little something that came into my head and wouldn't go away. Set in midseason 5, and it's rated M for a reason people. No, not just launguage.


Okay, so like I don't know where this came from, well, yeah I do. It has to do with the fact that listen to my iPod practically nonstop while I'm at work, and the list of songs on it range from classical to rap and everything in between. Except for that crazy foreign stuff thespoon listens to. And I was in the mood for something smutty, so here you go.

Thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for the super fast beta work.

* * *

Right Kind of Wrong

It was a typical night for LVPD's CSI's. Grissom was making his rounds through the lab, making sure everything was getting done efficiently. He stopped in the various departments and making notations on a clip board.

Catherine was heading out, and noticed him making his usual trek. "Hey, aren't you going to go listen to the concert?"

"What…concert?" He looked over his glasses at her.

"I think you need to check out the garage." Catherine smiled and patted his shoulder as she went around him.

Grissom watched her leave, but his attention was now focused on what was occurring in the garage.

Forgetting the rest of his checklist, he made a beeline for the garage.

He could see Greg was standing behind the table processing evidence as he approached. The doors were closed, but when he pushed through them, the singing quickly invaded his ears.

"What's she doing?" He asked as he stopped in front of Greg.

He looked at his boss almost as if he wasn't really serious about the question. "She's singing, Griss" Greg's sarcasm wasn't lost on Grissom.

"I can hear that. Why is she singing?"

"You asked what she was doing, not why."

"Greg…"

Greg quickly held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I honestly don't know why she's singing. Ever since she started wearing her iPod while processing cars, she sings."

Grissom looked down at the set of long memorizing legs that stuck out from under the Camaro. "Does she always do this?"

"No." Greg eyed Grissom. He knew that the man had very little knowledge about his employees. "I've only heard her singing when she's in a really good mood, or totally depressed."

"How can you tell which is which?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what she's singing. Earlier, it was Roy Orbison's 'Pretty Woman'. It's a little hard to judge her mood right now."

Grissom inclined his head and returned his gaze to Greg while pursing his lips. Greg had been working around Grissom long enough to know when the man was silently telling him to take a hike.

"Better get these to Hodges." He held up several evidence baggies and rushed out.

Grissom turned to look back at Sara's legs. They were still at the moment and she had stopped singing. He leaned back on the table and held the clipboard to his chest as he crossed his arms.

"Dammit."

He smiled. Grissom knew she had no idea that he was standing there.

"No…no…yessss!"

Once again her legs began to move with the beat she was listening to. He tried to guess what she was listening to by her humming. Grissom couldn't help but think she didn't know the words to the song, but he heard the clanging of a wrench and her cursing again.

"Dammit! Stupid half inch."

He laughed and continued to watch. Grissom was determined to figure out Sara's mood by her singing.

After her little mishap, Sara's legs began moving with the beat and she softly began singing.

_You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
Your heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind _

You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love 

A smile grew across his face he instantly recognized the song. Now the question that was beginning to fester in his mind; was she talking about him?

He knew that a few years ago she had come to his office and laid it all out on the table. She was interested in pursuing a relationship with him. If he hadn't been concerned about his hearing at the time, he probably would have accepted. Ever since then, they have done nothing but playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Ah…shit!"

Grissom laughed out loud then quickly covered his mouth to muffle the sound. He checked to see if Sara had heard him. To him it looked as if she was still oblivious to his presence.

Sara heard the slight laugh. She may have been listening to music, but the volume was low enough where she could hear sounds. At first she thought it was Greg laughing at her. Sara tilted her head so she could look out from under the car. She only noticed one pair of legs, a very familiar pair. Her eyes scanned around the floor for any other signs of life. There was none. She was alone in the garage with Grissom, and he was watching her work under the car as she sang.

Her head fell back on the creeper and she stared up at the cars undercarriage. How embarrassing was it knowing that _he_ was standing there listening to her. Sara tried to remain calm. She thought of climbing out from under the muscle car and confronting him, but something inside her came out. He wanted to hear her sing did he; so she was going to give him a song that expressed the way she was feeling. And just so happened, she had that song on her iPod.

She smiled as she purposely dropped a screwdriver and let a few choice words fly.

"Oh, hell! This piece of shit." She readjusted her position under the car. Her legs were now pointed towards him, and she moved out slightly from under the car to give him the view of just seeing her lower body from the hips down. "New song."

Grissom sucked in a breath as she repositioned herself. His eyes were spellbound by her juncture. Even when covered by the standard blue coveralls, she was more than beautiful.

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

_  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

_  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Sara moved her right leg over to run slowly up and down her other leg. She wanted to see the look on Grissom's face. All she could do was hope that she was driving him mad.

_  
Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Grissom sucked in a pained breath, oh the things this woman could do to him. He felt suddenly constricted in his khakis. This was all going to have to stop. Sara continued to sing as he scribbled a note on a blank sheet of paper.

_  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep_

_  
Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

_  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

As Sara picked up the final chorus line, Grissom moved down and placed his note on her stomach. He stood and left quickly without seeing Sara's reaction.

She never finished the song and quickly rolled out from under the car and read his note.

'_Enough with all the bullshit. My place after shift.__'_

Her heart skipped a beat, a familiar warm feeling settled in the depths of her belly and her breathing increased. Sara's mind raced in confusion, was he going to chew her out for her actions around the lab concerning him, or was he going to take her to bed and into another world. She hoped for the latter.

The shift was long and grueling for both of them. Grissom was good at pretending nothing had happened between them, Sara was not so convincing. As she stood next to him at the layout table, he would inadvertently brush up against her. Her face would flush and her words became jumbled. The more he did it, the more aroused she became.

Right before she was certain she was going to melt into a pile of goo, everyone was dismissed. Grissom never left her side, and she was paralyzed; held in place by the magnetic hold he had over her.

Grissom glanced out the door and placed a hand on the small of her back. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Why are you so aroused? I've barely touched you."

She stood up straighter. "This is what you always do to me."

He smiled and his hand slipped further down. "If I can do this to you by standing next to you, what can I do to you when you're naked in my bed?" Grissom gave her ass a slight tap before heading out.

When he was out of sight Sara took two big steps back until her back connected with the wall. She let out several staggered breaths as she thought about what the morning would bring.

Sara sat in front of her locker, staring blankly into it. She never saw him enter until he said something.

"Sara, are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

She gave him a warm fake smile. "Fine." _Yeah right, I'm thinking about what's going to happen when I show up at your house._

"Okay, I'll see you later." And with that, he left her.

Giving herself a once over, she stood. "It's now or never."

The drive was short, too short. She hadn't had time to process anything since she left. She sat in her car and began running possible scenarios in her head. When she had made a decision, Sara climbed out and headed to his front door, keeping her eyes trained on her feet.

"I was hoping you wouldn't talk yourself into leaving."

She froze and her eyes shot up to land on Grissom. He was leaning in the open doorway wearing a plain gray t-shirt, light blue jeans, and no socks. God if she didn't want to jump his bones right then and there.

"The thought did cross my mind."

He smiled. "I'm glad you stayed. Come in." Grissom stepped back and allowed her to enter.

She quickly took in the surroundings of his bachelor pad. From what she could tell, nothing had change. Sara moved into the living area and sensed she was being followed.

Grissom stood behind her when she stopped. His hands came up and gently caressed her shoulders. Sara stiffened slightly under his touch. He dipped his head down and placed whisper like kisses to the side of her neck.

"Sara Sidle, you fascinate me, you captivate me, and you scare me."

Sara pushed her hips back and felt his need for her growing. "So, what do you intend on doing with me?"

His right hand slid down her arm, around her stomach, and continued until he cupped her through her jeans. "What do you want me to do to you?" He was caressing her breast with his other hand while continuing his barrage of kisses.

She moaned as she felt her panties growing damp as Grissom's hands kept working their magic. "Mmm…take me to bed."

Grissom reluctantly pulled his lips from her neck. "As you wish." He spun her around to face him. With a sly grin, he took her hand led her back to his bedroom.

Sara didn't see much of the decor, only the large bed with sand colored sheets. The comforter was pulled down. "Were you hoping to get lucky?"

"With you, it was a wish." He kissed her lips. "Thank you for making it reality." Grissom dipped in again, this time he quickly deepened the kiss.

His tongue running wild in her mouth, and it was doing things to her body she never thought possible. As they became lost in the kiss, their hands were removing pieces of clothing.

Shirts, pants, and underwear were flung carelessly across the room. Grissom pushed Sara down onto the bed. She propped her head up on the pillows and watched as Grissom moved between her thighs.

He placed his arms on either side of her head and leaned over to recapture her lips. Sara reached up and grasped his shoulders. Grissom broke away and his eyes bore into hers and he slowly pushed himself into her.

Sara sucked in a breath and did everything she could to maintain eye contact with him. She bit down on her lip as he filled her; their bodies coming together at last. Grissom stopped once he was totally sheathed inside her. Once he knew she was ready, he began thrusting. He kept his pace slow at first, but when Sara's grip on him increased, and her skin flushed, it was his signal to pick up the pace.

"Yes…harder…harder." Sara cried out as she attempted to use her hands to speed him up.

Grissom's trusts were becoming frantic as he pounded into her. "You want it?" he grunted.

"Yes…fuck me!"

He reached down and pulled a leg up and placed it on his shoulder, increasing his penetration. The tendons in his neck were popping as they strained from exertion. "Come on…come on…so close…"

Sara's eyes closed as she screamed his name in ecstasy; her muscles squeezing him. Grissom returned her cry with a deep groan of his own as he emptied himself into her.

Grissom collapsed next to her, and Sara couldn't open her eyes, afraid it was all one magnificent dream. If she woke up, it would all end.

"Hey." He turned to look at her. "You alright?"

Sara opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at the man who had just taken her to heaven and back. "I'm more than fine." He offered her a warm smile and she returned it.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Without another word they fell asleep in each other's comforting embrace.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. And if you aren't familiar with the two songs; Robert Palmer's 'Addicted to Love' and LeAnn Rimes 'Right Kind of Wrong'. I just thought they would appropriate for subtle hint dropping.

Okay, please review, because I love reading them.

TDCSI


End file.
